All Because Of An Accident
by Chriskratt99
Summary: A little "expirement" turns into something deeper, and that "accident" things take a turn for the worst. Read and review! Dunno if it should end there or what tho...


"Hey chris?" "Yea?" "Can I try something out on you?" "Sure." Chris liked being her Guinea pig, especially when they were alone. "Come here." Chris went closer, but Aviva grabbed him and kissed his lips passionately. She bit his lip and licked his mouth, and chris, startled, found no way to react but by kissing back. Chris released from their kiss as soon as he felt Aviva touching him, and she smiled seductively at him. "What's in here?" "Oh... You wanna know?" He smiled, and Aviva had a faint blush on her cheeks. "Well of course..." He unbuckled his pants, and Aviva smiled. "Pull those boxers down even further..." He slid them completely off, and Aviva smiled. "Chris is that?" "Yes baby... Yes it is..." He ran his hand over her breasts, rubbing his dick as he touched her.

He dragged her into the nearest bed, and she smiled. She undid her bra, and slid the rest of the clothes off. Aviva kissed his lips, and chris looked at her. Aviva went on him, and humped. Chris dropped her on the ground, and turned her over. She moaned as his balls hit against her opening, going harder and harder by the moment. Aviva moaned in pain as chris humped, and chris grimaced. Sweat went down his face as chris began to try to hold back his sperm, and began to kiss her instead. Aviva wrapped her legs around him, their breathing growing heavier by the moment. Chris kissed her lips, and she bit his lower lip again. Chris felt heat at his cheeks, and saw that they were red, and so was hers. Chris forgot he wasn't wearing a condom, so he smiled when he released his hot sticky sperms into her. Aviva groaned in pleasured pain as it ran through her system, and chris rested his body over her with his arms. Chris kept humping, and Aviva teased his hair, pulling on it. After about 5 minutes of groaning and moaning, Aviva had had enough, but her body begged for more. "I'm all out..." Chris kissed her neck passionately, leaving a mark on it. Chris reached a sweet spot in her system, and she screamed in pleasured pain. "Oh Christopher!" "What?" Chris asked, murmuring. "Nothing... You just feel so good..." He felt her body shake a bit from that shock, and slid out. He felt a bit sore, and so did Aviva. He bent down to her opening, and dropped some spit in it, then licking it. Aviva wrapped her legs around him, and ran her hand through his hair, pushing him closer into her. Aviva loved the feel of his tongue in her, and giggled everytime chris kissed her neck. When chris was done, Aviva had fallen asleep, and chris smiled. He kissed her lips, and Aviva slept soundly and smiling.

When she woke up the next morning, chris was next to her, and was wearing his boxers only. She dressed, and went to grab some pills. "Darn migraine..." She rubbed her forehead, and grabbed some pills. She drank them, when chris came up behind her. "Hi babe." "Oh hey chris..." She smiled, and hugged him. "So... Whatcha doin tonight?" "I dunno maybe rest..." "Migraine's got you again?" "Yep." Chris gripped her hand, and Aviva rubbed her forehead again. "My head REALLY hurts..." "Oh... We should get a doctor to check that out..."

At the doctors office, they sent her to the hospital. She had a fever spiking over 103 degrees, and chris gripped her hand. "Do you need anything?" "No biggie chris... I'm alright..." She smiled, and chris smiled back. He loved that about her. She always said no biggie when she got sick like that, and she always had a bright smile.

She stayed there for a week, and the next week, the doctor woke her up smiling. "Hey Aviva?" "Yea?" "Guess what?" "What?" "You're pregnant!" "I'm what?" "You're pregnant!" "Oh, wow..." "That's what caused you pain... The baby settling into you..." Aviva smiled tired, and fell asleep again.

Aviva had gotten another fever. It was spiking rather high, and again she was at the hospital. It was dangerous for both her and the baby, and if it spiked any more she would die, or the baby would die. Chris felt really worried, for both.

About a week later, the doctor decided to just get the baby out of her to give it atleast time to live. When the doctor told chris, he was led to the room where the baby was, sleeping in an incubator. He was connected to a tube, and Chris looked at the 2 cowlicks on his head and the little sprigs on his hair. "Your mother will be ok... I promise..." Chris whispered with tears straining his cheeks, when the doctor came up to him. "Chris?" "Yea?" "I... Dont want to say... But I have bad news." "What?" "We had to put Aviva in a medical induced coma... She might not make it.. But it might help her recover..." "Will... She ever come out of it?" "We hope so... Most people usually die of this... But maybe not... Look, let me show you..." He led chris to another room, where a man lay sleeping. "He's been a MICP for 40 years... Because of an accident." "And Aviva?" "Only time will tell..."

Chris went to his car, and looked up at the stars for a while. The parking lot was mostly empty, and he drove to a church. The priest was busy reading a bible, and when he looked up, he saw chris on his knees, crying. He walked up to him, and put his hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong chris? I've never seen you this sad since you confessed..." "Aviva... Is in a medical induced coma... She might not make it... Nor will my baby... He's a premature boy... I dont want them to die!" Chris bawled, and the priest smiled. "Dont worry chris... You know the saying, "God's not dead?' " "Yea... Why?" "Its true chris... He and his son are watching over Aviva and your son... Dont doubt... Just pray every time you can and hope for them to live one more day... And if they die... Thank him for all the times you had with them..." And with that he left, and chris went back to the hospital. He over looked the baby, and he woke up. He felt chris, and turned to look at him. He giggled, and chris grabbed one of the gloves and tickled him. "Hi son... Be strong ok? We'll make it out of this..." Chris murmured, and that's when the nurse came in. She watched chris smiling, and thought he was the most loving father ever. The nurse spoke suddenly, startling chris. "You know... He's old enough for you to pick him up now..." "Really?" "Yea." She opened the case, and chris picked up the baby carefully with a blanket. The baby cooed happily to be finally picked up, and the nurse smiled. "You may take him home now..." "Ok... But doesn't Aviva need to sign?" "Dont worry... Shell sign when she's better. We'll call you..."

When chris took the baby home, his first instinct was to protect him with his life. Everytime Zach or the villians got to the baby, Chris got extra aggressive, scaring them off. Martin noticed Chris wasn't cutting his hair, and it was getting a bit shaggy at the back. "Bro... Aren't you gonna cut your hair?" "No." Ebentually his hair began to reach the bottom of his pecs on the back, and martin took it as an advantage to make fun of him. "Oh look its Chrissy!" Chris didn't like it, but knew if he couldn't have a mother... He'd have to be it. Eventually it got near his eyes so chris grabbed it in the back with a rubber band. His son was growing older, and Aviva was showing no signs of waking up. Chris kept it short at the beginning, then a bit longer on the ends. One day, Joey asked him about it. "Daddy why do you wear your hair like that?" "Son... You're too young to know..." Was always his answer.

A couple years later, chris woke up to his phone ringing. "Hello?" "We have great news... Aviva's awake!" Chris dropped the phone crying in joy, and dressed immediately. "I'll be right there!" He hung up, and woke up his son. "Son wake up!" "Dad its 3 am..." "There's some one I really really want you to meet! Come on!" "Ok ok I'm going..." Hee trudged out of bed, and pulled on his shirt and jacket, and some shorts and sneakers. Chris drove him to the hospital, and they took both to a room. Chris looked like he was about to burst in tears again. "Dad. Chill. That's the worst impression to give a girl..." "You're right. I dont want her to think I'm a crybaby..." He wiped his tears away, and entered. "Chris?" "Aviva!" He hugged her, and grabbed her in a kiss. "Its been so long!" "Who's the young man?" "Our little boy... Well... Not so much little anymore..." "How old are you?" "Jus' turned 15..." He blushed, and had his hands behind his back, a bit nervous and shy. Aviva sat up, and gripped his hand. "My little boy is all grown up..." "I'm not that old mom..." He gushed, and Aviva smiled. "Ay, I can't believe I was out for 15 years..." "Well ya were..." Chris admitted sad, and Aviva smiled. "Well I'm here..." She smiled, and chris smiled back. "So hows it going boys?" "Great..." Chris smiled. "How bout you Joey? Found any girls yet?" "Yea... And I'm sorta a father now..." Aviva giggled, and chris smiled. "I'm sorry I never got to say this earlier... But ill tell you now..." "What?" "Happy birthday nene..." She kissed his forehead, and Joey blushed an even brighter red. Chris gripped her hand, and just wanted to cover her in his love and kisses, and Aviva knew he wanted that, and smiled. "And same goes for you chris... Happy birthday..." She kissed his lips, and he smiled. Joey smiled at his parents kissing, and realized what date it was. "Guys... You know what today is?" "Valentines day..." Chris murmured, and Aviva smiled.


End file.
